Pesky Pets
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: When Kyo and Yuki skip new years, Akito isn't happy. Discipline in a lot of possible forms, ' Grounding ', spanking, whipping, some abuse, etc. If you do not like do not read. I want lots of reviews!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Lots of reviews please!

Akito paced around the room furiously. The Damn mouse and Cat had really pushed him too far this time and he would make sure that they never disobeyed him again.

Kyo and Yuki were both confused on why they had been summoned to the Sohma house but they knew that it couldn't be for anything good. They were both kneeling on the floor with their heads bowed in front of Akito who wore a blank uncaring mask as usual.

Kyo was becoming sick of trying to remain still in one spot, why wasn't he saying anything? How long would he have to stay in this position? He glanced at Yuki and noticed that he was shaking uncontrollably.

Did Yuki know something he didn't? What is going on? If he was going to be lectured, punished, something, why wasn't it happening already? They had just sat there as the minutes passed by in silence and he lost control.

He sat up straight and glared at Akito, "How long do you plan on having us sit here before you actually say something? If you're not going to speak then what's the point? We might as well just leave now!"

Akito strode gracefully across the room until he stood directly in front of Kyo towering over him. Kyo regretted saying anything instantly but he kept his face hard and unyielding. Akito noticing the rebelliousness of his cat drew back his hand and backhanded the boy forcefully.

Yuki cringed away as far as his body would allow without moving from his position.

Kyo looked at Akito and quickly averted his eyes to the floor bowing his head once more, "Sorry," he mumbled.

Akito seemingly satisfied by the boy's reaction took a step towards Yuki, who if possible ducked even lower, hoping that he could just become invisible, "I'm sorry sir," Yuki said quickly.

Kyo looked at him with astonishment, why in hell was he apologizing? What the fuck is going on? Akito smiled and kneeled directly in the middle, in front of his mischievous boys.

"I know you are Yuki, but it's funny how you're only sorry after you get called here. You of all my pets should know to think things through beforehand by now. But my little mouse never seems to learn, do you?" He questioned.

Yuki glimpsed up at Akito and in the split second before he dropped his head again Kyo could see that he was on the verge of tears, "I... it won't happen again please forgive me."

"Oh I will my little mouse, all in good time," Akito said, "But first I have to assure that it won't happen again."

Kyo was still confused and was growing angrier by the minute," Would someone please tell me why we are here?"

Frustration flashed in Akito's eyes but his expression was unmoving as he slapped Kyo across the face once again, "You are here because disobedient pets deserve to be punished."

Kyo winced and did his best to keep both his head and his tone, lowered this time, "But what did we do?"

"You are aware of the rules of living outside of the house are you not?" Akito asked.

Kyo nodded, "Yes but I still don't understand."

Akito huffed angrily, "What are the stipulations about holidays?"

Fear flashed in Kyo's eyes, "B-but we just missed one holiday, and we didn't think you'd mind if the two of us didn't show up," Kyo tried to reason with him.

"Every member of the zodiac, and the cat must attend, it is mandatory, you have brought disgrace on both of your zodiac forms, and whoever fails to obey these rules shall be punished accordingly," Akito started, "Which means that both of you should have to reside inside these walls."

Yuki let a tear fall as he heard what he had feared most. He didn't want to be stuck living here, he wanted to be part of the outside world, go to a public school like a normal teenager. The worst part was that he wouldn't be able to see Tohru every day like he'd grown so used to.

"But what about school, are we allowed leaving for school? What about To…" Kyo stopped abruptly.

"Go on, what about…?" Akito asked knowing fully well what the cat had to say.

"Tohru," Kyo whispered once again averting his eyes to the ground. Yuki couldn't help letting his tears fall, hearing his worst fears out loud.

"You will be attending our family's school like all of the others who live here," He addressed first, "Tohru Honda, that insolent girl is the reason that you refused to come isn't it?" Akito asked.

Kyo nodded, "We didn't want her to be alone."

Akito grabbed Yuki's chin and Yuki looked at the older boy fearfully, "That's why you missed our favorite most sacred holiday isn't it? That's why you refused to come see me; your god who loves and provides for you isn't it, for some pathetic human girl?

Akito's grip got tighter and Yuki whimpered, "I'm so sorry, ouch please stop." Akito shoved his Yuki's face away from him. Yuki wanted to ask if this meant that they couldn't see her anymore, but his fear for an angry Akito was too overpowering.

The cat of course had a different opinion, "So you're saying we can't leave the residence at all? We can't go visit friends or anything?"

"All visits anywhere must be ran by me first, and you will come and meet with me before and after each visit. Which is something you don't even have to worry about anytime soon because the both of you will be lucky if you even leave your favorite room," Akito smiled sarcastically.

"Akito no please! Please Akito, I'll do anything to make this up to you please!" Yuki cried.

"You knew this was coming Yuki, when have I ever let you off the hook so easily?" Akito smiled coldly.

Yuki laid his head on the floor silently and tried to hold on to what little dignity he had left by fighting back more tears. Not that it mattered here, everyone feared Akito, and if anyone had the most right to it would be Yuki, hear amongst family, there was no dignity involved, it didn't even exist.

"Yeah Akito, isn't living here punishment enough?" Kyo whined, realizing right after he said it that he should have kept his mouth shut.

Akito grabbed him by his hair and pulled him upright, "Are you saying that our home is not good enough for you? Our home isn't as wonderful compared to the stupid little house you are living in now? Is that how you feel?"

"Ow no! I just… I didn't mean it like that… It came out wrong!" Kyo tried.

"Then how did you mean it? How was it supposed to come out?" Akito asked.

Kyo's face was full of pain and regret, "I don't know, I'm sorry please, I take it back, I didn't mean to disrespect you or the family, or our home!"

Akito shoved him away from him towards the door and grabbed Yuki by the arm yanking him up to face him, "I'll see you soon," and with that the guards took them away.

AN: REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I want more!

Kyo sat in the dark room angrily. He was stubborn and he always hated rules, and having to obey people. If it had been anyone else besides Akito he would have told them to fuck off and left. He wondered briefly how well that would go over, he decided with probably not well at all.

He hated to admit it but Akito was and would always be much stronger than him. He also knew that he wasn't even as strong as Yuki, which no one would believe at the moment considering the fact that Yuki was curled up in the corner staring at the ground.

He hadn't moved once since the guards brought them in. Akito sighed, he could hardly hate the rat now, or actually pretend to hate, he always thought of Yuki as a brother. They fought all the time but it was mainly just for show, deep down he really did care about Yuki.

He stood up and walked over to the side of the room Yuki was on and slid his back down the wall. He carefully placed his right hand on one of Yuki's hands which dangled off his knee. Yuki jumped, snapping his head up in fear.

"It's alright it's just me," Kyo smiled.

He watched as Yuki's eyes calmed and then a hint of anger flashed through them, "Are you trying to scare me to death?"

"No, I was trying to make sure you were alive, you've been sitting here like a statue since we came in, well got thrown in." Kyo said.

Yuki looked at him blankly, "Why do you care?"

Kyo scoffed, "Because Akito would kill me if I let his precious rat die."

His words brought the fear back into Yuki's eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm just scared."

Kyo looked away not willing to admit it to Yuki's face, "I am too."

He saw Yuki smile out of the corner of his eye, "You can't tell anyone that! Okay?" He asked angrily.

"I won't," Yuki promised.

"Man, how long have we been in here?" Kyo asked trying to change the subject.

"It has to have been a couple hours, at least," Yuki muttered.

"Ugh, I'm starving, I haven't eaten yet today." Kyo complained.

"Me either," Yuki said, and he could feel his eyes watering up again.

"Aw come on man, don't cry about it like a baby." Kyo said.

"It's not that," Yuki said pushing back the tears.

"Then what is it now?" Kyo asked.

"I was just wondering if we will ever be able to taste Tohru's cooking again," Yuki answered.

Kyo's mood dropped even further, "Oh. But maybe he will let us see Tohru again, eventually. I mean we have to hope right?"

Yuki nodded, "Yeah."

Kyo hated seeing Yuki like this, weak and depressed, even his voice sounded different, so hopeless. He preferred the energetic Yuki, who smiled cockily, and was always up for a fight. This Yuki scared him.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until the door opened. Yuki's eyes froze in fear glued, to Akito as he walked into the room. Kyo glared at Akito as he shut the door behind him.

Akito walked towards his pets and stood over them and once again Yuki dropped his gaze to the ground, "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," Kyo stated, "Neither of us has eaten all day."

Yuki kept his mouth shut.

"Aw, and it's almost dinner time too, it's too bad you're going to miss it," Akito smiled, "Maybe if you behave and cooperate I'll let you eat tomorrow."

"You can't just starve us!" Kyo yelled outraged by Akito's carelessness.

Akito kneeled down and got into Kyo's face, and Kyo backed up against the wall, "I can do whatever I want with you my pet, I own you."

His words sent an involuntary shiver down Kyo's spine.

Akito smiled, "Don't worry, I won't let you die, that would be no fun, I care about you both too much for that."

Yuki whimpered and Akito turned to him, like he'd just noticed he was even in the room, "What's wrong little rat?"

Yuki looked up at him with teary eyes, "Please Akito, please don't do this, I swear I'll behave."

"I'm sorry little Yuki, but you should have thought about that before you disobeyed me," Akito said brushing his hand along Yuki's cheek.

Akito's hands were warm, and they made Yuki realize that he was freezing. He laid his head against Akito's hand surprising him, and he looked directly at Akito with more intensity in his eyes then Akito ever witnessed, "Please."

Akito growled and shot back away from Yuki, "Don't try to persuade me, I have already made up my mind." Akito walked towards a long desk that sat against the opposite wall. He beckoned his pets forward, "Come."

Neither of them moved an inch, Kyo looked at Yuki surprised that he hadn't obeyed right away.

"I said come!" Akito hissed.

Kyo looked at Yuki surprised that he jumped but he still hadn't moved from that spot. Akito lunged across the room and Kyo quickly got up and made his way towards the table, showing Akito his hands as he passed him, "Sorry."

Yuki stared up at Akito's angry eyes but refused to move, "Yuki do you hear me?"

Yuki nodded but he had to get one last attempt in, "Please Akito."

Akito grabbed him by his neck and pulled him up to face him. Yuki was on the tips of his toes and Akito's angry eyes bore into his, "You will obey me Yuki."

Yuki cringed and tried to get away but Akito effortlessly pulled him towards the desk. He pushed Yuki down over it, "Do not move." Yuki, too afraid to go against Akito's wishes again, clung to the desk. Akito grasped the waistline of Yuki's pants and underwear and tugged them down to his ankles.

Yuki felt colder and extremely more vulnerable in this position.

"Bend over the desk, and drop your pants too," Akito instructed Kyo, "Unless you want me to do it for you as well."

Kyo reluctantly bent over the other side of the desk and did as he was told. He laid his head in his hands and stared towards Akito, not wanting to look up at his brother, whose head was only inches from his. Akito opened a drawer and took out a whip.

He smiled sliding his hand over the handle; they would definitely regret disobeying him. Kyo watched and Yuki braced himself as Akito swung the dreaded implement. Yuki cried out in pain as it collided with his unprotected ass. He forgot how much the whip stung and was surprised when he was reminded.

The next few were directed at Kyo and he yelped, and moaned, and squirmed in between them. Yuki tried to not make any noise when it was his turn again and he whimpered on the first. But Akito took that as a sign that he wasn't hitting him hard enough so he brought the whip down harder making Yuki cry out again.

Yuki was crying and desperately hoped that it would be Kyo's turn again soon so that he could get a break, but Akito continued unrelenting. The whip had broken through his skin in multiple areas ranging from the middle of his ass to the bottom of his thighs.

Yuki was feeling weak as each slash was transforming into one broad stinging pain across his body. He dropped his full weight onto the table and cried. Kyo looked up at his brother once and catching the pain and sadness in his eyes he quickly looked away.

Kyo wanted to beg him to stop; to beg him to give the rest of his punishment to him but the words wouldn't come out. He decided it was probably best because Akito would probably just use Yuki's pain against him. Finally he stopped and turned back to Kyo, and Kyo held his breath as Akito began again.

He immediately realized that was a bad idea and gasped as the room around him began to spin. He laid his head on the hard table feeling queasy now too, as Akito continued. He decided it was probably due to the fact that he hadn't eaten and wondered if Yuki was feeling the same way.

He hissed against his best efforts to not respond to the sting that was only getting worse and worse as Akito continued. He was now ready to beg him to stop altogether but he knew that it was pointless so he bit his lip refraining himself from speaking.

Akito's anger was starting to diminish but he was still mad at the rebellious cat for giving him an attitude and being noncompliant all day. Yuki had disobeyed him once but he was sure that it had been out of fear and not defiance. Kyo however had acted out of rebelliousness, and deserved to be punished longer.

"You will obey me Kyo, even if I end up having to whip you every single day, you will obey me," Akito said.

Kyo was embarrassed but he couldn't help himself, he had to give in, "Okay, I'm sorry, Ouch! Akito I said I'm sorry, I'm sorry I kept disobeying you, and I'm sorry I talked back, please!"

He didn't realize until after he finished that Akito had finally stopped. Akito put the whip away, "Don't move."

Akito stepped out of the room and called Hatori who arrived a few minutes later, Akito left Hatori to deal with them on his own, and to both of the boy's relief he didn't reenter the room.

AN: Lots of reviews people!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for all reviews, REVIEW LOTS MORE!

Hatori sighed, what kind of mess was he going to have to clean up this time? When he stepped into the room both boys cringed, but they hadn't moved from their spots. They both stayed quiet until he came to talk to them.

He sighed, "You two should know by now to just obey the rules he gives you."

"We don't need another lecture okay?" Kyo huffed.

Hatori rolled his eyes, "H…Hatori?"

"Yes Yuki?" Hatori asked.

"Are you mad at us?" Yuki asked first.

Hatori knew from experience that Yuki always got this way after being punished, he was frightened and he would think that everyone was angry with him or hated him. So Hatori shook his head, "No Yuki, I'm not mad at you."

Yuki looked like he was going to say something else but Kyo cut him off, "So you're mad at me then? What the hell…" Hatori was becoming a little aggravated, Kyo had the opposite affect when it came to being punished, and he got defensive.

He cut him off, "Kyo, I'm not mad at you either so knock it off before I am."

Kyo shut his mouth quickly and turned his head to face the wall.

"You were going to say something Yuki?" Hatori asked.

"Oh right, I… just wanted to know if… is h…he coming back?" Yuki asked.

"No Yuki, I don't think he'll be back tonight, so don't worry." Hatori answered.

Yuki nodded. Hatori reached into his bag, and started to attend to their cuts so that they wouldn't become infected. Yuki buried his face in his arms and cried silently, trying not to jerk forward too much from the pain.

Hatori worked quickly and was as gentle as possible with him, trying not to cause the boy more pain. After cleaning the bad areas he carefully applied a healing cream to speed up the process.

"Shush Yuki I'm done now it's okay," Hatori said rubbing the boy's back. Yuki nodded and wiped his tears away before carefully pulling his pants back on.

Kyo waited impatiently, "Can we please just get this over with?"

Hatori worked quickly with Kyo, but due to his anger he wasn't as careful at being gentle. Kyo hissed a few times but didn't protest or talk back anymore. The boy's eyes watered up but he wouldn't even cry in front of Hatori.

Hatori put his medical supplies away, as Kyo stepped back into his clothes and carefully slid them up.

Hatori was about to leave when Kyo stopped him, "Wait!"

Yuki, who was standing near the wall, not wanting to sit down, looked up.

Hatori turned back to Kyo, "What?"

Kyo looked like he changed his mind and wasn't going to ask, when he saw Hatori waiting impatiently, "I'm sorry for being rude to you, but could you please give us some food, anything, just some crackers?"

Hatori looked upset by what he had to say, "I'm sorry, but no I can't, Akito would find out, and I don't have any food on me to give, even if I could."

Yuki's gaze went back to the ground in disappointment at their conversation.

"What about a blanket?" Kyo asked.

"You think Akito wouldn't notice a blanket?" Hatori asked.

"He would but, can you ask him for us, at least try, please?" Kyo asked.

Hatori sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

Kyo paced around the room waiting for Hatori to return with some response. Yuki was staring at him walking back and forth, intently, "Do you think he's coming back?"

"He has to, at least to tell us he can't," Kyo stated.

"Or, maybe he didn't want to tell us the bad news." Yuki offered.

"No, he's coming back!" Kyo snapped.

Yuki looked away, he was in no mood to fight with Kyo.

They both looked excitedly towards the door when they heard footsteps. Yuki's eyes perked up again as he ran over to the door, smiling hopefully, just in time for it to open and for Akito to step in.

Yuki tried to move away but Akito grabbed him by the elbow and made him face him. Hatori was nowhere to be seen.

"What's wrong Yuki, you looked so happy just a second ago?" Akito taunted.

Kyo had stopped pacing and was now staring at the scene in front of him, "Akito, please."

"My, my, how well the cat behaves now, after it's been punished." Akito grinned.

Kyo managed not to scowl at him, "I'm sorry, please though, just one blanket, it's freezing in here, or some crackers, or some water?"

"You're a very needy creature aren't you," Akito glanced down at Yuki who was leaning as far away from Akito as he could, "Would you like anything Yuki?"

Yuki didn't know what to say, so he didn't respond.

Akito frowned, "Well okay then I might as well go…"

He smiled when Yuki pulled his silky robe covered arm back this time, "Wait," he called just above a whisper, "Please?"

"Please what my pet?" Akito asked, stroking the boy's hair, while Yuki did his best not to flinch away.

Yuki swallowed and took in a deep breath to regain his courage, "Can you please bring us a blanket, or food, or something to drink?

"That's much better," Akito approved smiling at Yuki, who was now looking down at his feet, "But I already told you that you're not eating today did I not?"

Yuki nodded and Akito slapped his arm to get his full attention, "Did I not?" He asked more sternly, and all the sense of sweetness had faded from his voice.

"Yes sir," Yuki answered looking him in the eyes.

"So why did you go around me, and ask Hatori to ask me, after I specifically told you both no?" Akito questioned.

"I…" Yuki couldn't think of what to say.

"He didn't ask Hatori, I did," Kyo said squaring his shoulders. When Akito looked at Yuki questioningly, he just nodded meekly to show that it was true.

Akito glared at Kyo, "Of course you would, and you live to defy me don't you?"

Akito stalked over towards Kyo, "I wasn't trying to defy you; I was just hoping you'd change your mind, or give us a blanket."

Akito's glare softened, "Why would you think that I might have changed my mind?"

Kyo looked away.

"I want a reason," Akito snarled.

Kyo's face did not meet Akito's. He wouldn't show Akito that he was getting what he wanted, that he was finally breaking him, "It was more of a hope… I'm sorry."

Akito grabbed Kyo's face and turned it towards him so he could stare directly into the boy's eyes, "As I said before, maybe, if you behave, you can eat tomorrow."

Kyo nodded and Akito let him go, "I suggest you both do," he added giving Yuki a warning look as he left the room.

"That didn't go so well," Yuki stated.

Kyo sighed, he too had run out of the energy, and didn't care enough, to fight.

"Hatori didn't come back either…" Yuki said.

Kyo let out a low growl and Yuki fell silent.

A few minutes later they heard footsteps again, and weren't surprised this time, when it was Akito. Yuki stepped away once more, but this time Akito didn't stay very long, and they were surprised when he threw a blanket into the room and left, without saying a word.

"Thank you," Yuki muttered almost inaudibly.

Akito heard him though and when he was out of their view, he smirked, "Pesky pets."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I forgot to put this last time, but I really enjoyed one of the reviews it makes me laugh every time I see it, so to whoever reviewed as a guest, and wrote about Akito being reported to the ASPCA for pet abuse, thanks, I enjoyed that. Thanks for all the other reviews too people, but there are still a lot of you not reviewing; you know who you are, so review!

Yuki's eyes fluttered open and thought he saw Kyo glaring at him. He tried to sit up but winced and lay back down at the pain. He had not yet completely healed. He looked around, the blanket was wrapped around him snugly, and Kyo was definitely glaring at him, as he leaned up against the wall.

He sighed and rose to his feet, waiting for Kyo to say something. He watched him questioningly.

After a few minutes went by Kyo's clenched jaw finally opened, "Did you sleep well?"

Yuki thought for a second before answering hesitantly, "Not really."

"Well you slept way damn better than I did, you took u the whole blanket, and you kept kicking me," He growled.

"I'm sorry… did you sleep at all?" Yuki asked.

"No I gave up." Kyo snarled as he glared at him. Kyo knew he shouldn't be angry at Yuki, and it wasn't his entire fault he couldn't sleep, but he was irritable and had to take it out on someone.

Yuki fidgeted with the blanket, "Here, why don't you try to get some sleep now?"

"Because you slept almost the whole damn day away," Kyo growled.

It was too late anyways, they both realized as the door swung open and Akito entered the room, "Now, now, there's no reason to yell, or use such foul language Kyo."

'Damn it!' Kyo thought, he wanted to flip out, swear until he couldn't speak any more, punch the wall, or Yuki, anything to let his frustration out, but he couldn't. He had to restrain himself, at least until Akito left, however long that may be.

Yuki's eyes widened and his gaze dropped when Akito turned his attention to him.

Akito smiled, "And how is my little mouse doing?"

Yuki tried his best to speak, but he couldn't let the words leave his mouth.

Akito smiled, "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" He asked glancing back at Kyo.

Kyo glared at him with his jaw clenched and his fists as tight as they could get. That got Akito's attention and allowed Yuki to let out the breath he'd been holding, when Akito turned and walked towards Kyo.

Kyo didn't move but he did look down at the ground, Akito took one of his hands and unfolded it, "Kyo if you want something to break your skin, there's no reason to dig your nails into your palms, when I can give it to you. If not, then I suggest you keep your hands unclenched, as well as your jaw, and you learn some respect.

Kyo pulled his hand away from Akito roughly and turned his back towards him, shocking both Akito and Yuki. Akito growled and grabbed the boy, pulling him to face him.

Kyo instantly looked regretful, "I'm sorry I am just tired, I'm really sorry."

Akito backhanded him and Kyo did his best not to avoid Akito's eyes. But Akito yanked his face up to meet his, "If you ever try that again, I will beat you within an inch of your life, no matter the circumstances, do you understand me?"

Kyo nodded, "I'm sorry."

Akito pushed him away, trying his best to keep his anger in check. He turned back to Yuki, "Well do you have anything to say?"

Yuki shook his head, once again unable to speak.

"Nothing, really, there's absolutely nothing you want or anything?" Akito asked.

Yuki could hear his voice growing louder and his mind raced as he tried to think of something to say that would make Akito calm down.

Akito grabbed his face, "Are you trying to irritate me?"

Yuki froze.

Akito smacked him, just as he had smacked Kyo, and Yuki yelped.

"Answer me!" Akito yelled.

Yuki tried to get away from him but Akito's hold on him was strong. Akito shook him once roughly to get his attention.

Yuki looked straight into Akito's eyes, "I'm s…sorry, please d…don't punish me."

Akito glared at him, "Then I suggest that you start answering questions when I ask you them."

"I w…will," Yuki stammered.

Kyo, seeing Yuki so frail, made him feel bad about wanting to take his anger out on him.

"Then I'll ask you again, is there anything you guys want?" Akito asked.

Kyo's eyes flashed in realization, "We…!"

He started urgently but Akito cut him off, "One more word and I swear I will make you regret it."

Kyo quickly shut his mouth, Akito was playing a game, and he was going to win, because Yuki's dumb ass wasn't thinking straight! 'If he answers this wrong, I swear…" Kyo thought angrily.

"No," Yuki answered.

The corners of Akito's lips twitched, and he let go of Yuki and walked out, "Okay then, I guess you both aren't thirsty or ready to eat," he said as he shut the door behind him.

Yuki realized that he had answered wrong, but before he could say anything another set of hands grabbed him, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Yuki could tell that Kyo was furious and briefly wondered if he would try to hurt him, Yuki knew he could defend himself from Kyo if need be, but he wasn't ready to fight yet. He was still recovering in many ways from the day before, "I…I'm sorry, I didn't understand until now, you have to forgive me."

Kyo saw the hurt and guilt in Yuki's eyes and he angrily let go of him, "You better get with the program!"

Kyo angrily trudged over to the other side of the room and fought back his urge to kick the wall, he'd probably break his sock-covered foot, and that wouldn't help him at all in this situation.

Yuki hadn't realized how thirsty he'd been, they had now gone almost a whole day without water, or food. His eyes were blurry and he realized that he was getting dizzy.

Kyo, who had been awake and fighting the same symptoms of dehydration for a while, made his way back over to Yuki, slowly. He snatched the blanket and spread it out on the cold ground. Then he lightly pushed Yuki, to move him towards it.

Kyo and Yuki both lay on their sides staring in opposite directions, Yuki staring at the empty room and Kyo facing the wall.

"Maybe he would have given us some cards or something if you would have asked." Kyo grumbled.

Yuki sighed and laid his head down on his outstretched arm, cards were really not the issue at the moment, but he just answered with an, "I'm sorry."

Kyo managed to close his eyes and fall asleep. Sleeping, he could ignore the hunger, and thirst that threatened to drive him crazy, and boredom, since there was nothing else to do. Yuki didn't for two reasons, he didn't want to wake Kyo up, and he was still hanging onto his hope that Akito would come back soon.

That was ironic considering he'd been hoping Akito wouldn't show up, ever since he got thrown in this room, and yet now Akito was what he wanted more than anything. Hours went by in silence besides the slow breathing of Kyo who was still sleeping, before Akito finally returned.

Yuki had the brief concern of whether Akito was a hallucination, but he snapped out of it. Yuki was disappointed, but not surprised when he realized Akito hadn't brought anything with him. But Yuki had been running words through his head since Akito left, trying to think of what to say to Akito when he came back.

He was once again frozen and his tongue fought with him, but he forced himself to speak, reminding himself that he had to do this for him, and Kyo. He owed Kyo. He was sure that Akito would bring them stuff soon anyways, he wouldn't let them die.

He may act cruel, but Akito did love them. He wouldn't be able to live without them there, for many reasons. Yuki stood up and practically ran towards him, forcing his feet to keep moving, Akito met him a few feet into the room.

Akito waited expectantly, and he wasn't disappointed, and didn't have to wait long, when Yuki's words rushed out of his mouth almost too quickly to hear, "I'm sorry Akito, I really am. Please, please bring us some food, and some water, we need water, please Akito. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry, please Akito.

What Yuki did next, did surprise Akito, Yuki laid his head on Akito chest and started sobbing, "Please Akito, I'm… s…so …s… sorry."

Kyo had woken up and was staring at the scene in front of him. Akito ran his hands through Yuki's hair and shushed him, "It's alright."

Kyo quickly got up, and made his way over to them. He couldn't bring himself to lay his head on Akito, but he did stand beside Yuki, and bow his head respectively, "I'm sorry too."

Akito used his free hand to tilt Kyo's face up and he realized that a few tears had fallen, "Okay, then you'll both be happy to know that I brought food."

They looked at him eagerly and anxiously. Kyo scrutinized Akito's expression trying to decide whether he was telling the truth, but Yuki beamed widely, not even considering that he'd be lying.

Akito turned back towards the door and picked up a plate of rice, and a tea pitcher. He brought it into the room and set it down on the floor. Yuki and Kyo sat around the tray. When Kyo moved to eat, Yuki glanced at him warningly with his eyes, telling him to wait.

Akito sat down in front of them, "Thank you for showing manners, but don't mind me, enjoy."

Yuki quickly poured them both tea, and they gulped it down, not caring about the temperature. After they both finished two cups each, they started on their bowls of rice. They tried to scarf it down quickly but Akito stopped them both by slapping their arms, not as hard as he usually hit them, just enough to pose as a warning, "Eat slowly."

They reluctantly slowed down as much as they could. They finished their bowls and placed them back on the tray before pouring out their last cups of tea and sipping them.

"Thank you," Kyo said.

"Oh, sorry, thank you Akito," Yuki said.

He nodded, "You're welcome."

Yuki looked at Akito and wondered whether he should ask or not.

"What is it?" Akito asked, seeing Yuki's expression.

"I… was just wondering… please don't get mad…" Yuki paused and Akito nodded, allowing him to continue, "Well I was just wondering when… you're going to let us out of this room, besides for just bathroom breaks, when can we go to the school too?"

"I haven't decided that yet." Akito stated simply.

Kyo wanted to argue with him but he tried to reason instead, "But we don't want to get behind in school…" He attempted weakly.

"Oh trust me you won't, because if you do, you'll have me to deal with, are you both done?" Akito asked.

They both nodded and he took the tray from the room, "See you later."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Read and Review lots!

The next day went by without a word from Akito, his guards dropped off some rice and tea, but that's all the contact they had with anyone besides each other. He didn't want to seem like he was letting them off just because Kyo had asked. So one more day and he would tell them.

The day after he strode into the room and wasn't surprised that they were both fast asleep, it was five in the morning. He smiled at his sleeping pets, and then grinned evilly, "WAKE UP!"

They both jumped awake and got up quickly, and Yuki answered fearfully, "W… what's going on?"

"You're going to school, get washed up and ready, I'll be waiting in the dining room," He ordered.

Kyo groaned, "Can't we sleep, just a few more minutes?"

"No, it's your first day back in, every thing's in order, unless you want to stay locked in this room for another week?"

Kyo shook his head, "No sir, I'm up."

"Good, hurry, don't make me wait." Akito growled.

"Yes sir," They answered.

They were almost completely healed. Yuki looked at Kyo, "This is good though right? I mean we're finally free."

"I wouldn't consider this as free," Kyo answered.

Yuki's face fell, "Yeah I guess, but we're a step closer, and I can't wait to finally go outside again, even to just get out of this hall would be awesome."

They hurried up the stairs, they were both hungry and ready to get out of there, whether Kyo was willing to admit it or not.

They sat down on the opposite sides of Akito and waited, "Go on eat, but be sure to pay attention to me as I speak as well."

They nodded and dug in.

"I'm having beds placed in that room, you both will share the room like you have been, the beds are a privilege not a right, so don't make me take them away again. You will go to school every day, as you're supposed to, and you will get good grades, or you WILL have to answer to me. Any other rules you should already know," He said.

"Yes sir," They answered.

"Now hurry up, I trust that you can walk to the school by yourself, but just in case they are going to escort you there," Akito said, "I wouldn't want you to get any ideas."

"Come on Akito it's inside the walls, this is ridiculous," Kyo argued.

Akito got up and towered over Kyo glaring. Kyo looked down.

"H-he didn't mean anything by it," Yuki tried.

"Shut up," Akito said, "I think you're about done eating now, get to school."

Yuki whimpered, "But… I'm going to be hungry."

"Now!" Akito ordered.

They quickly scrambled up and grabbed their bags that were already packed and ready for them to go. They followed them out of the door and off to the school.

Kyo scowled the whole way there and tried to walk ahead of them, "Stay with us, don't make this difficult."

"Leave me the hell alone," He growled.

Yuki followed him walking swiftly, and soon they were at the school, the guards turned around and headed back.

"You shouldn't have said that you know," Yuki said.

"I really don't care," Kyo said.

"You're going to when he gets a hold of you, you can't do this to yourself," Yuki said.

"I'm not doing anything, just leave me alone," Kyo argued.

Inside they were easily able to find their classes, it was a small school, only for the family of the zodiac.

Kyo and Yuki sat at an available table. The class started soon after and they followed the other students as they took notes. Kyo gave up after the first few and began scribbling on the page brainlessly.

"Kyo do you know the answer?" The teacher asked.

"I really wasn't even paying attention, so no I don't," He answered before continuing to scribble.

"Why weren't you paying attention?" He asked.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah," He answered.

"Because this class is boring, and pointless, and I really do not care," Kyo answered.

"Well maybe you would care a little more if I called your guardian?" He asked.

"Go ahead, call Shigure, like I care. What's he going to do, he's back at his house anyways!" Kyo yelled.

"I didn't mean Shigure," He said.

Kyo quickly took the hint, "I… I'm sorry, I'll behave," He whispered.

"That's what I thought," He said, "Now Pay attention."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry…" Kyo answered.

Yuki watched as Kyo fidgeted for the rest of the class. He was really trying to focus but now he was too nervous. The teacher called on Kyo once again towards the end and he still didn't know what was going on.

"I'm sorry, please don't call him, Please?" Kyo asked.

"We'll talk after class," He said.

"But I…" Kyo began.

"After class," The teacher said more sternly. Kyo sunk back into his seat.

When the class was over they stayed after to talk to the teacher. He told them about the class's procedures and the homework they'd be doing, and rules, of course.

"But you're not going to call Akito are you? Please, Please don't call him, I'm sorry, Please?" Kyo asked.

Yuki wasn't used to seeing Kyo act this way and it made him nervous too, "He's really sorry, he didn't mean it, any of it."

"I already gave you another chance, which was more than I was supposed too, so I'm sorry but no, I can't. Maybe for now on you'll listen when I teach," He said.

Kyo left the room angrily. Yuki followed him as he ran into the bathroom. When he opened the door, Kyo had tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, "I'm sorry Yuki, but thanks for trying to defend me."

"It's no problem, you just need to get through this and then promise that you will behave and you can start over, it's going to be okay," Yuki comforted.

Kyo nodded, "I just don't know what to do. I don't know if I can behave, like you do. I'm just not as good as you are."

Yuki no longer being trapped inside that house, was beginning to feel more and more like himself, "I hate to admit it, but you are just as good as I am, I just happen to be better at keeping my emotions in, unfortunately I had the training in that early," He said recalling the memory, "You will get thee eventually, it just takes some time."

"I'm scared," Kyo admitted.

"I know," Yuki answered, "I know."

AN: REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Kyo tried his best and somehow managed to avoid getting into any more trouble for the rest of the day. Yuki as always acted like the perfectly behaved kid during class, he felt for Kyo, but he still didn't want to share in his punishment.

When they left the school the guards were waiting there to pick him up. Kyo tried to push his way past them but they grabbed him by his arm. Yuki and Kyo both felt the eyes of their other classmates watching them.

"I said leave me the hell alone," Kyo quietly growled.

"Yes well, you have to listen to us, not the other way around." The first guard said.

"Guys he's had a rough day, why don't you just…" Yuki tried.

"Stay out of this," The guard growled.

Yuki glared at him.

Kyo fought to get the guard off of him but he grabbed a hold of him and slammed him up against the wall, "Akito is already angry with you, I wouldn't test him any further."

Kyo shoves the guard away and tried to leave again but he grabbed him by his arm.

"Get off of him!" Yuki yelled elbowing him out of the way, "Come on let's go Kyo."

The two started walking but the guards both tried to grab them. Kyo turned around and punched the first on in his face, and Yuki kicked the other. The guards stumbled back for a second before lunging towards them, "Wait!" The second guard yelled blocking the first, "We can't harm them they're master Akito's, he'd kill us."

"Fine we'll just let Akito deal with them then, you two are so dead when he gets a hold of you."

Kyo smirked, "Like I care, I already was, but now, I know that you can't do shit, your all show aren't you?"

The guard glared at him.

Yuki smirked, "It seems we've come to a stalemate then."

The second guard agreed, "It seems we have, let's go, Akito will be angry with all of us if you're back to late."

Yuki and Kyo nodded, they didn't mind the second guard as much as the first asshole. He seemed to at least be a bit reasonable. Kyo felt triumphant until he saw the house and suddenly remembered that he was in a lot of trouble.

He looked at Yuki, whose face had turned to fear, he had managed to stay out of any trouble, until he disobeyed and helped attack a guard, "I'm sorry that I drug you into this." Kyo apologized as they walked behind the guards.

"Don't be, it was my decision, and I don't regret it, well not yet anyways," Yuki reassured him.

They were both unsure of what they were about to walk into. The guards entered first and the boys followed.

Kyo yelped as he was pulled into the room by his hair, "Ow! Akito Ow please! Please let go! I'm Sorry!"

The guards shut the door and Akito got a good look at them, "What happened?"

"Kyo fought against staying with us, and then this one jumped in," The guard said grabbing Yuki by the arm and throwing him towards Akito. Akito grabbed Yuki by the ear, "Is this true?"

"I just kicked him…"

"And you?" Akito asked.

"I punched that one," Kyo answered.

Akito's grip tightened on both of them and they yelped.

"You wouldn't disrespect or fight with me, why do you insist on disrespecting my workers?" Akito asked, "First one of my teachers, and then my guards."

"Akito I didn't mean to please let go Akito please," Kyo whined.

Akito shoved Kyo backwards onto the ground.

Kyo not knowing what to do awaited Akito's next command as he stared up at him with wide, sad eyes.

"And you," Akito turned his glare onto Yuki, "I should have expected this behavior from him," He stepped towards Yuki so there was no space between them.

Yuki tried to step back but Akito pulled him back by the grip he still held on his ear.

Kyo rubbed his head trying to get the searing pain on his scalp from Akito's grip to go away, but he didn't dare to move from that spot.

Yuki tried to avoid Akito's eyes but his hold on him, once again made it very painful to move. Akito forced him to look at him, "I didn't say you could move did I?"

"No Sir," Yuki answered.

"Good, then I suggest you don't," Akito replied.

"Yes Sir," Yuki answered.

"What an obedient little rat, it's too bad you had to get caught up in this, you just couldn't help but get yourself into more trouble could you?" Akito asked.

Yuki cringed and looked down but Akito allowed it this time, he let go of the boys ear and leaned his face in towards his ear instead, "I'm going to make you pay for that mistake my sweet Yuki, I promise you that."

Yuki shivered but refused to say anything.

"There you go again refusing to speak, Kyo spoke to me, he's practically been begging me, he seems to be submitting to me way easier then you are for once, why is that Yuki?"

Yuki didn't respond and Akito continued, "Why are you being so stubborn," Akito yelled and he backhanded Yuki.

Yuki clutched his face, and shrank away from Akito.

"Not even one apology! Kyo apologized, why won't you?" Akito asked.

"I'm sorry Akito, I really am, I'm sorry but…" Yuki answered, glancing at the guards and whispered, "Do they really have to be here during this?"

"Aw, so my little rat is shy is that it?" Akito asked.

Yuki blushed.

"Patrol duty, now!" Akito yelled at the guards who jumped, and quickly obeyed.

Yuki approached Akito slowly trying to test his luck, he laid his head on Akito again, 'I'm really sorry Akito, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I love y…"

Kyo saw it coming before Yuki did because Yuki's head was resting on Akito's chest when his eyes turned furious.

Yuki felt Akito's body go rigid and just as he was looking up Akito shoved him back forcefully, and Yuki landed on his back on the ground, right next to Kyo.

"How dare you! How dare you even try to toy with me! Do you really think I'm that stupid, that I'd fall for that! You are mine not the other way around and I will remind you of that Yuki, so that you never forget it again!"

AN: Review sorry if there are any typos I'm in a hurry and posting this at last second so you guys have something to read from me :)


	7. Chapter 7

Kyo looked at Yuki with astonishment, he could not believe that Yuki had just tried to deceive Akito like that.

"GET UP!" Akito yelled, "BOTH OF YOU, NOW!

They both stood up slowly waiting for Akito's next command. Kyo was trembling as he watched Akito fearfully. Yuki just stood there string at the floor. "Get down to your room and stay there, hen I come down both of your asses better be glued to your beds if you know what's good for you."

AN: REVIEW, I WANT LOTS OF REVIEWS PEOPLE!

"Yes sir," They both answered as they exited the room quickly. Neither spoke until they reached their beds.

Kyo was the first to say anything, "I can not believe you just did that." Kyo smirked as he shook his head at his brother.

Yuki grinned at him, "I had to try, it was worth a shot."

"We are so screwed," Kyo sighed, 'but I can't get over the fact that you even thought about attempting something that insane."

Yuki's answer was a mixture of laughing and whining at the same time, "I know I am so-o dead."

Kyo sighed, "Yeah, pretty much I'll miss ya."

Yuki shook his head and laughed, "No you won't."

Their playful joking round attitude was gone, and replaced by silence as they heard the footsteps coming down the hall.

Yuki stared at his feet and Kyo's eyes were glued to the door, his heart was pounding rapidly.

Akito entered and shut the door behind him. He looked between both of his pets, Yuki was still staring at his feet, and Kyo's eyes were locked on his. When he looked at Kyo, Kyo shrank back onto the bed gripping the mattress, but he could not force himself to look away.

Akito walked over to Yuki's bed and stared down at him. Kyo let out the breath he'd been holding as he watched.

Yuki after a moment of silence looked up at Akito. Akito remembering Yuki's snarky look and even seeing a hint of it in his eyes now, could not take it anymore. He smacked Yuki cross his face forcefully. Yuki yelped and screamed when Akito pinned him down to the bed with one hand and continued smacking the boy with his other.

Kyo made himself look way and tried to drown out the sound of Yuki's cries.

After four consecutive smacks to the face Akito paused, "I will not have you turning into some disrespectful brat!"

Yuki tried to guard himself with his arms, "I'm sorry Akito."

"Oh you will be," Akito answered.

Akito went to the desk drawer and shuffled around before he found what he wanted, he pulled out a long slender cane and swished it through the air causing both boys to flinch at the sound.

Akito smirked and stared walking towards Yuki again. Yuki tried to scramble backwards out of the way but Akito grabbed his arm and flipped him over once again pinning him to the bed. "Akito no please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Akito smiled, "There, now you sound just like Kyo did, and just how I want you to."

"I swear Akito I won't disrespect you again, please you don't have to do this!"

"Oh I believe I do my little rat, because if I let you get away with this then you definitely wouldn't respect me, you'd just go shrug it off and go back to behaving as you have been."

"No Akito I wouldn't I swear, please!"

"Be quiet," Akito growled and with that he began with the stinging strokes of the cane.

"Akito please ahh, stoop, Akitooo," Yuki tried.

"I said be silent!" Akito reprimanded him with an extra hard swish making Yuki cry out in pain.

Yuki jumped and squirmed trying to dodge the searing pain but Akito held n to him tightly. Soon after the boy went limp and instead of struggling he just sobbed as hard as he could burying his face into the bed. When Akito finally stopped he still continued to cry.

"Maybe that will teach you some respect, hopefully it does or we'll just have to do this all over again won't we?" Akito asked.

"No Akito, we w-won't I'm so s-sorry," Yuki cried.

"Good, now what about you?" Akito asked turning his attention onto Kyo.

Kyo's eyes widened, "I... I'm sorry too," Kyo answered.

"I'm sure you are my little cat, you're behavior has definitely not been as outrageous as someone else's," He said looking back towards Yuki who was still sobbing, but quietly now, into his bed," That is after you already knew you were in trouble. You live to obey, if it will save your ass, but I will teach you to think about that first, then maybe we won't have to have these talks."

kyo's eyes narrowed at the condescending tone in Akito's voice but he answered with a "Yes Akito," anyways.

"Your eyes don't match your answer. I don't think you're as sorry as you claim to be Kyo," Akito said.

Kyo's eyes widened, how in the hell did Akito always notice everything?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that, I am sorry honestly," Kyo answered.

"Well let's get this over with then," Akito said pointing to the bed Kyo was sitting on.

Kyo shakily laid down, deciding not to argue with Akito for once.

"Looks like my cat is learning some manners, good boy Kyo," He responded.

Kyo held back a growl, he hated being talked to like that, and Akito knew just how to test him.

kyo whimpered and moaned after each swish, doing his best not to cry out at the pain. He clutched his bed clothes tightly. He was successful but by the end he was sobbing quietly just as Yuki had been doing a few moments ago.

"Now, I suggest that both of you get started on your homework, I want to see it done before dinner, or else..." Akito said. Kyo groaned.

"I'm sorry do you have a problem with that Kyo?" Akito asked.

Kyo shook his head quickly, "No, not at all."

"Good," Akito said, and he stuck the cane back in the drawer before leaving.

Once the sound of the footsteps were gone Kyo growled, "I hate homework almost as much as I hate that damn drawer!"

Yuki smiled.

Kyo looked thoughtful, "I wonder what he would do if we tried to get rid of that drawer..."

Yuki looked at him, "Are you insane, that's not even possible to think about, he would murder us! Actually he'd probably get someone to resupply him and then use every thing in there on us in one session, which probably would kill us."

"What all is in there?" Kyo asked curiously.

"Kyo don't," Yuki warned.

"What I just want to see," Kyo said slowly getting off the bed, "I'm not actually going to do anything."

"You, please don't you really shouldn't, I don't think Akito would be happy if you..."

"Why it's in our room?" Kyo snapped, "And he'll never find out, unless some stupid rat, rats me out."

"Kyo I wouldn't purposefully get you into trouble with Akito and you know it, if it was Shigure sure, but I would never try to get you into trouble with Akito, and you know that," Yuki said.

"Fine whatever, stop being so mushy, why do you always do that after you get punished, it's so damn annoying," Kyo said.

"Yeah well why do you turn into such an ass after you do?" Yuki asked.

Kyo shrugged, "I don't know."

Yuki looked at him with teary eyes, and Akito sighed, "Fine, sorry. But I am going to have a little peek, would you like to see too?"

Yuki shook his head, "No Kyo, you're going to get into trouble and I don't want to be drug into it, I'm getting my homework and going upstairs to do it." Yuki slowly got off the bed and grabbed his school bag before heading up the steps.

Once Yuki was gone Kyo smirked and opened the drawer. He's more of a scared cat then I am, I thought cats were supposed to be the scared ones.

He looked around but didn't dare to touch anything. Akito was definitely stocked, there was the whip and the cane, a leather strap a belt, and a paddle. He thought momentarily about what Yuki said Akito would do if they hid this stuff and shivered involuntarily, that would suck a lot.

"Kyo!" Yuki yelled.

Kyo jumped and quickly shut the drawer, too quickly, "Y-yeah what is it?"

"Akito wants you!" Yuki called.

"Okay coming!" Kyo replied, and he whispered to himself, "Shit, Shit Shit!"

He opened the drawer again, he heard the stuff roll around and he carefully tried to place everything exactly at the spot he remembered that it was in, then he shut the drawer carefully. What did Akito want? Did he already know? Did Yuki tell on him after all? No. How did Akito always know? He grabbed his school bag too, and cautiously made his way upstairs.

Akito's eyes bore into his, "Why didn't you come right away?"

"I..." Kyo swore at himself, 'think Damn it!', "I just was making sure I grabbed all my stuff."

"Really?" Akito asked.

Kyo nodded and swallowed hard, "Did you, um need me for something?"

"I would like you both to do your homework up here from now on, where I can watch you," Akito said.

"Oh, alright," Kyo walked towards the table biting his lip, and hoping that Akito wouldn't call on him aga,"Kyo?"

Kyo jumped and spun around, "Y-yes Akito?"

Akito glared at him, "Put your bag beside Yuki, and come here."

"Why?" Kyo asked, but he quickly did as he was instructed when Akito stood up, "I mean, yes Akito."

A tight knot was forming in his stomach. When he walked back to Akito, Akito looked into his eyes, "You seem nervous, is there something that you would like to confess?"

Kyo accidentally glanced towards Yuki, very briefly but nothing gets passed Akito, nothing. "What was that? Does Yuki know something I should know?"

Yuki stared down at his textbook and quickly continued writing hoping that Akito wouldn't, "Yuki?"

"Yes Akito?" Yuki asked.

Akito smirked at the innocence in his voice, "Come here."

"But I didn't do anything," Yuki whined.

"Yuki!" Akito yelled. Yuki cringed and quickly walked towards Akito.

Akito slapped him across the face and he yelped, "Did we not just talk about your disrespect Yuki, do we need to have another discussion already before dinner?"

"No Akito, I'm sorry please!" Yuki cried.

"Wait, no Akito, Yuki isn't involved, he didn't so anything wrong...and I really don't think I did either," Kyo explained.

"Yuki get back to your homework, Kyo come with me, I don't want to hear one word from either of you," Akito said.

The boys nodded in understanding. Akito walked downstairs and Kyo felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. He wondered if he should have just told Akito what he did, but it was too late for that now, maybe Akito would never even notice, he hoped.

Akito looked around the room and his eyes hesitated on that drawer before turning back to Kyo as if for confirmation. Kyo's eyes widened, 'Shit! How does he do that! That is so unfair!' Akito opened the drawer and Kyo stepped backwards.

After a second of looking around Akito shook his head, "Curiosity killed the cat."


End file.
